


Good

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: "Affirmations are positive statements that can help you to challenge and overcome self-sabotaging and negative thoughts. When you repeat them often, and believe in them, you can start to make positive changes."





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _begging_. 
> 
> This got too long for my drabbles "series" so I guess I'll now have a kinktober series.

“Come on, Damian. You know what you need to say. It’s so easy,” he suggested, placating.

“Grayson, I can’t!” Damian cried, squirming in Dick’s lap, trying to find the right angle. His lip was bitten red as he oscillated between trying to keep his mouth shut and begging for Dick to just move.

Dick held Damian’s body tight against himself, one hand caressing his hip, keeping him still – as much as he could given Damian’s bigger size and strength – and the other played with his nipples, slid up his neck, caressed his abs; light, teasing touches. Not the harsh-bordering-on-pain touches Damian usually wanted, insisted on.

Whenever Damian let Dick actually touch him – when he wanted comfort he couldn’t outright ask for aside from grabbing Dick’s hand and reaching it back to feel Damian already prepared, wet, tight – he took full advantage. He let himself caress Damian, soft and lingering. He peppered kisses on his neck, his shoulders, anywhere his mouth could reach.

He made Damian beg.

“Please, please. Just let me come. I need to come.”

He kept thrusting into Damian, keeping it shallow, not enough to get his partner off.

“I feel bad, but you know what you have to say. Just those words and then I can give you the release you want.”

Damian growled. “You don’t ‘feel bad’ or you wouldn’t make me do this. You wouldn’t let me get blue balls.”

“_Tt_,” Dick said, imitating Damian’s scoffing tick. “You’re old enough to know you won’t die from a case of blue balls.”

“I…might,” Damian breathed as Dick let his hand slide down the other man’s firm brown abs to touch the top of his cock, massaging the skin, the muscle underneath, but refusing to take Damian in hand even when he tried to force Dick’s hand down further.

“It’s just a few words, baby,” Dick said.

Damian was panting now, clutching at Dick’s hand, the other clenched as he tried not to touch himself – part of the game. Dick, taunting, shifted on his knees and fucked into Damian deep enough to just barely touch his prostate.

Damian let out a cry.

“I know you want it.” Dick kissed up the side of Damian’s neck. The boy had grown to Bruce’s height, so Dick had to take his hand from Damian’s hip to turn his head, reaching up. The young man’s eyes were blown, swirling green so dark they looked blue where they weren’t black. His mouth was dusky pink: parted, wet. Dick watched as he licked his lips and couldn’t help the moan that came from his own throat before he claimed those lips.

The kiss forced their bodies closer together, Damian’s back to Dick’s front, and the angle meant Dick got deeper inside.

“Yes, yes,” Damian breathed, attempting to gain control right before Dick pulled away, returning to the shallow thrusts from before, the ones that didn’t get Damian where he wanted to be. “_Dammit_, Grayson!” he cried out, once more. He sank back into Dick out of frustration, letting his head loll on the shoulder behind him, resigned he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he recited the litany Dick had written for him.

“Are you ready yet? Done begging? You’ve been chasing orgasm for at least half an hour. You won’t get it.”

Clearly worn out from the fucking, Damian’s voice was deeper, tired. “How come you’re not begging _me_, Grayson?”

Dick smirked. “The benefit of being older. Stamina.”

“You’re not old.” Damian didn’t like when Dick brought up their age difference, even jokingly. He seemed afraid one day Dick would realize it was too much and leave. As if Dick could ever leave his baby bat. As if he wouldn’t drown without tawny skin and strong arms crossed with scars to compliment his own; as though he wouldn’t despair if his Robin ever turned him away.

“Just old_er_,” he said, sweetly, into the side of Damian’s neck.

“I give. I need to come.”

“You know what to do.”

Damian heaved a sigh even as his body twitched as Dick’s hand traced his abs, circled his cock, soaked up his precome so Damian could lick it off his fingers, tongue swirling.

_Fuck_. He wanted Damian’s mouth on him. He had plans, though.

Damian opened his mouth, choked on the first few words. “I…am good. I’m—" He paused, turning his head just enough to blink at Dick with hooded eyes, desperate. “I am…worthy.”

As Dick shifted the man so that he was down on his hands and knees, so that he could put force behind his thrusts, Damian began to breathe harder and the words came out faster. “I am brave. I am strong. I am kind. I am loved. I am _worth_ loving.”

Dick was finally hitting that spot just right and began to jack him off, long and rough strokes that always brought Damian off fast. His other hand crept into Damian’s hair, feeling the softness of it, before gripping it tight and pulling back.

He repeated: “I am good. I am worthy. I am brave. I am strong. I am kind. I am loved. I am worth loving. I am good. I am worthy—”

Damian’s mouth dropped open and Dick felt him tighten deliciously around him, pulling Dick in further as his hole began to twitch as he came, ropes of come shooting over Dick’s hand. “Richard, Richard, _Richard…_”

The only time Damian used his name was when he came. It always made the moment more intimate, more intense.

He seemed to come forever, arms going soft and Dick guided them both down flat onto the mattress. His grip on Damian’s hair lessened, stroking now rather than pulling, and he cradled the other man’s bigger body into his hips, his arms.

“You did so good, baby boy. I love you. So, so good,” he murmured, getting away with it only because Damian was still high on orgasm.

He took full advantage, nuzzling at Damian’s neck, staying inside him – still hard – until Damian came down and started to squirm.

“How have you not come yet, Grayson? Do I disgust you?”

Dick laughed, knowing it was intended to goad him, rather than honestly. He ground against Damian’s ass anyway. “Yeah, because this means I don’t like you.” He shoved a tan leg in between brown, forcing Damian more open for him.

“_This_ is going to become a pain in my ass soon. Literally.”

Dick rolled his eyes. Damian loved nothing more than fucking Dick hard again, never pulling out in between, so it was all a lot of snarky whining.

Damian settled his hand on top of Dick’s, sliding it up his stomach and chest until he clutched it like he might a teddy bear – had Damian ever owned a stuffed toy. His voice was quiet when he spoke again.

“You seem to believe it. You make me say it. So, _show me_ I’m good, Richard. Prove I’m worthy of you.”

Dick whined, startling himself. Damian had never said that before. Normally he stayed silent after Dick made him recite the words, simply waited for Dick to finish before passing out.

It was a game, but it was a game Dick made because he wanted the young man to one day believe it. Damian had spent his life not feeling like he lived up to his family’s expectations – with Talia and Ra’s he wasn’t smart enough, fast enough, cruel enough. With Bruce he’d been _too_ cruel, too much an assassin. But Dick had always seen more under the snark and temper tantrums; he’d seen a child who was hurting, who was good, and brave, and trying so hard to be those things.

He’d never once considered this type of relationship. But the day Damian had tilted Dick’s head up with a finger, kissed him, called him _Richard_ for the first time, Dick thought they were never meant to end up anywhere else. He held his Robin and told him what a good boy he was and how he was better than all of them combined.

In his arms Damian wriggled, encouraging Dick to move, to take. Dick closed his eyes and breathed his partner in – the combination of sandalwood and citrus on his skin, the peppermint in his shampoo. He buried his nose in the other man’s broad shoulders and pumped into him, faster and harder than before as Damian clutched at his hip, whispered his name like a reed in the wind until Dick went still, grunting as he came, filling Damian like the man wanted, easing his way through the last few thrusts.

Even more surprising, Damian didn’t pull away after. He simply waited until Dick pulled out and then hesitantly turned over, like he might scare Dick away. When Dick reached out a hand and caressed his cheek – shocked when Damian didn’t flinch – the other man turned entirely into him.

“So good, Damian,” he said, placing a kiss on the man’s forehead. “Worthy. Brave. Strong. My baby boy. My Damian. _My Robin_.”

They fell asleep in between one breath and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this - I don't know that I can call it a headcanon but that's what I'm going with - HC that Dick and Dami are basically a Lilo & Stitch parallel. Now, I've seen this before with Jason, but to me, it's more accurate with Damian. Jason has abandonment issues and shall we say, imposter syndrome. But Damian, especially once he joins the Batfam, questions his hero status, his goodness - and he tries to make up for it. And he, like Stitch, blunders through it at first and maybe "Lilo" thinks he's too far gone for a bit, but in the end, Dami gets his goodness levels up, but then Dick has to convince him he has done so. 
> 
> It also helps that he joins the family at a younger age and I can legit see Dick showing Dami a drawing of him and filling in the badness level and then cackling because of course Damian doesn't get the reference. So this is my clumsy, not safe for kids expression of this notion.
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
